1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a sensor apparatus and an image forming apparatus incorporating the sensor apparatus.
2. Background Art
Image forming apparatuses such as digital copying machines and laser printers form an image by transferring a toner image onto a recording medium, typified by printing paper, and heating and pressing (i.e., fixing) the image onto recording medium under certain specified conditions for fixation. When an image is formed, conditions for image formation such as development, transfer, and fixing conditions should be taken into consideration. In particular, when a high-quality image is to be formed, the conditions for image formation need to be set differently for each type of recording medium, because the quality of the image is heavily dependent on the recording medium material, thickness, moisture content, smoothness, and coating status. For example, irregularities in color may develop if fixing conditions are not proper for the type of recording medium.
Further, due to the development of image forming apparatuses and the diversification of expression in recent years, hundreds or more types of printing paper have become available as recording media, and a number of brands exist for each of these types for different basis weights and thickness. In order to achieve high-quality image formation, detailed conditions for image formation should be set for every one of these brands.
In recent years, the number of brands of paper is increasing for plain paper, coated paper typified by gloss coated paper, matte coated paper, and art paper, plastic sheet, and special paper whose surface is embossed.